1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new mounting device for a bar for suspending kitchen utensils. The mounting device for a bar for suspending kitchen utensils is essentially formed of a mounting bracket and a locking clip.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the field of kitchen cabinet and work surface fittings, racks which place all utensils within reach are known. Skimming ladles, ladles, salt-cellars, film dispensers, etc., are suspended from a bar which has holes for mounting it on the wall. A rack of this type is described in document DE 37 10 485.
In most kitchens, the walls are covered with porcelain tiles and it is often necessary to drill in the middle of a tile, which is a tricky operation that carries the risk of breaking the tiles. This problem stems from the fact that the holes provided in the bars dictate the locations of the holes to be made in the wall.
Another document, FR 529 215, describes a bar system that has no mounting holes and is easily removable, because the bar is engaged at its ends in slots in two mounting brackets. This bar has no holes, but preformed lateral end stops which also dictate the locations of the holes to be made in a wall or some other vertical support.